This invention is directed to children""s toys and, in particular, to an interactive foodstuff holding device that produces actions based upon real-time physical characteristics of a secured foodstuff item.
A great number of novel food items and in particular, candies are known. Recently, several devices have been created which incorporate a sound, light or motion generating means with a candy product. Some of these devices are simply electric motor systems which spin a lollipop in the user""s mouth. Others, use the inherent light transmitting properties of some candies to create an illuminated, edible element. Light sources used have included electric lamps and chemiluminescent lighting elements. Still other novel food items include battery powered, motor operated dispensers or candy holders with electronic sound generating means which produce music or a rhythmic sound when a conventional, manual electric switch is operated. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,383,386; 5,209,692; 5,391,107; and 5,471,373 disclose examples of these devices.
The instant invention teaches of a new and highly interesting system which can be used with a wide variety of foodstuffs (both nutritive and non-nutritive) and which relies on controlling, optical, electrical or other physical conditions which may be operatively coupled with the foodstuff to control an action generating means. Such action may include but is not limited to any of the following activities: sound generation; lighting generation; and motion generation, such as rotation, translation or vibration.
Thus it is an objective of the instant invention to provide an interactive foodstuff holding device that produces action based upon real-time interaction with physical characteristics of a secured foodstuff item.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the instant invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.